Without You
by tripleb3
Summary: Tori likes Jade and Jade is with Beck. Im bad a summaries read and find out. I do not own Victorious.
1. Chapter 1

Leave comments and Reviews!

Tori: I just want to know

Jade: Why?

Tori: Jade

Jade: What?

Tori: All you have to say is why then I will drop it.

Jade: Why do you want to know so bad? You should just be glad I did. *Tori pouts* Stop pouting *Tori gives her the puppy dog face* Toriiiiii.

Tori: Jadeeeeeeeee

Jade: Stop that right now

Tori: Only if you tell me why.

Jade: Ugh fine

Tori: Yessss

Jade: ...

Tori: ...

Jade: ...

Tori: Jade!

Jade: What?

Tori: Tell me!

Jade: Ok ok. Remember a while ago when you went all crazy with fame.

Tori: I didn't go crazy with fame.

Jade: Well when those people dressed you like lady gaga.

Tori: Yea

Jade: And you were sitting right here talking to Beck

Tori: Yea, wait. How did you know? Beck told you! Ugh why would he...

Jade: No he didn't tell me. You left your camera on your lap top on and the other computer was right in front of me.

Tori: Oh

Jade: And when you told Beck that you were in love with me that's when I stopped.

FLASHBACK

Beck- I'm sorry...

Tori- No, I'm sorry

Beck- I... I didn't mean to...

Tori- No no, you didn't... you...

Beck- Then why can't we kiss?

Tori- Because. Because of Jade.

Beck- Jade and I broke up.

Tori- Yeah, but... kissing your friend's ex-boyfriend...

Beck- Wait. Wait, wait... since when are you and Jade friends? Last week she took your hamburger. She just rubbed it against her bare foot.

Tori- What?! I ate feet meat?!

Beck- And she took your spot on the platinum music awards.

Tori- Look, I mean, I guess Jade and I aren't really "friends" friends... But I... I umm... I...

Beck- What is it?

Tori- I like her. I mean I like like Jade.

Beck- Are you serious? How? I mean she is nothing but mean to you.

Tori- I know but... Im in love with her. I tried not to be but I just am.

Beck- Well I guess I'm with you on that.

Tori- Please don't tell anyone especially Jade.

Beck- I promise I wont.

Tori- Thanks Beck

END FLASHBACK

*Tori blushes*

Tori: So that's why you started being nice.

Jade: Yea

Tori: But you didn't have to hang out with me.

Jade: What kind of friend would I be if we didn't hang?

Tori: But you know I like you. It different when your friend likes you.

*Jade shrugs*

Jade: Not really.

Tori: Jeff and you were friends until he told you that he liked you. You avoided him until he moved.

Jade: One person

Tori: Oh there's more.

Jade: No it was just him.

Tori: What about Darren. He was your friend until you heard he liked you and you stabbed him with a pencil.

Jade: Thats only 2 people.

Tori: Well what about Charles. He was your friend for 2 years and rumor started that he liked you and you told him that if he even thinks about talking to you again you would have his head on a silver platter.

Jade: Thats only...

Tori: And then there was...

Jade: Ok! Geez!

Tori: So why did you stay friends with me?

Jade: Because your just different.

Tori: What do you mean?

Jade: You said after I answer your question you would drop it.

Tori: But you didn't.

Jade: I did.

Tori: I wanna know why you...

Jade: Uh uh uh. I told you now drop it.

Tori: But...

Jade: Drop it.

Tori: Fine. But since you wont say I will just have to assume.

Jade: Assume what?

Tori: That you like me too.

Jade: I do not.

Tori: Yes you do.

Jade: No I don't.

Tori: Yes you do.

Jade: Vega.

Tori: I know you do.

Jade: No.

Tori: It's ok. I know you like me. No need in denying it.

Jade: I do not like you.

Tori: You just can't help it.

Jade: I hate you.

Tori: See you just told me you like me.

Jade: What?! I said I hate you.

Tori: Thats your way of saying you like me.

Jade: Hmm. Ok I like you.

Tori: I knew it.

Jade: No I don't like you.

Tori: No matter what you say I know you like me.

Jade: Ugh!

Tori: I like you too. *Tori kisses Jades cheek then walks over to the kitchen*

Jade: I don't like you *Jade mumbles as she blushes*

Tori: Do you wanna drink? *Tori ask from kitchen*

Jade: What do you have?

Tori: Umm. Well nothing has a label. My mom is trying to get us to eat and drink things without knowing what is is.

Jade: Why? *Jade walks into the kitchen and looks in the fridge*

Tori: She wants to find out how much we trust her.

Jade: That is the first time I heard of someone testing your trust with what you eat.

Tori: She is taking this crazy family class that's one of the exercises.

Jade: Oh *Jade takes out a drink and smells it* I guess this is Pepsi.

Tori: Or cola. *Tori sits on the counter*

Jade: Yea *Jade grabs a glass and pours her a drink then closes fridge*

Tori: So what do you want to do?

Jade: I don't know. What do you want to do? *Jade stands in front of Tori still sitting on the counter*

Tori: What time is it?

Jade: 7

Tori: Lets go to the movies.

Jade: I don't think so.

Tori: Come on Jade.

Jade: What if someone we know sees us?

Tori: So what? I wanna hang with you somewhere other then my house.

Jade: But...

Tori: Would it really hurt your reputation if everyone knew we were friends.

Jade: Yes it would.

Tori: *Sigh* Fine lets just stay here and do boring stuff like think about what a bad person I am. And how awful I am. Maybe even how I am so terrible that you don't want to be seen in public with me.

Jade: Come on Vega don't be like that. *Jade puts her cup down and get between Tori's legs*

Tori: I don't know what your talking about. I'm just being realistic.

Jade: Well your not a realistic type of person so stop being realistic.

*Tori sighs again and looks down sad*

Tori: We've been friends for so long now I just don't understand.

*Jade smiles pulls Tori off the counter*

Jade: Look at me *She speaks softly and Tori looks up* I'm sorry ok. I wasn't thinking about your feelings. I think it's about time for me to change my reputation anyway.

Tori: Really?

Jade: Yea. *Tori smiles then hugs Jade and Jade hugs back* Ok now put some shoes on so we can go.

*Tori runs upstairs to get shoes and Jade sits on the couch thinking*

Jade thinks "I'm in love with someone I use to hate. Now everyone is about know. My life is a mess. *Tori runs downstairs* And its worth it for her."

Tori: Ready?

Jade: Yea.

^After movies in Tori's room^

Tori: Are you gonna stay?

Jade: Umm I don't think so.

Tori: I won't bite unless you want me to.*Tori winks at her making Jade laugh*

Jade: I don't have a change of clothes.

Tori: Sure you do. You bought some just for here.

Jade: Oh right I forgot. I guess I will stay then.

Tori: Its 9. Are you tired?

Jade: Not at all. Are you?

Tori: No. What do you wanna do?

Jade: I don't know. What do you wanna do?

Tori: Is there ever going to be a time I ask that and you tell me what want to do?

Jade: Probably not. *Tori giggles* I'm going to take a shower ok.

Tori: Alight. I will look for a show to watch.

^Jade out the shower^

Jade: Where did I put those clothes?

Tori: Oh let me get them for you. *Tori gets the clothes out the draw and hands them to Jade*

Jade: Thanks.

Tori: You sure you want to do that here? *Tori grins at Jade*

Jade: Positive *Jade smirks at Tori then drops the towel that was covering her body. Tori looks her up and down* Like what you see Vega. *Jade puts her clothes on as Tori turned around blushing*

Tori: I can't believe you just did that.

Jade: I can't believe you looked me up and down. *Jade lays on Tori's bed as Tori goes to take her shower*

Leave Comments and Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Leave Comments and Reviews!

Tori's POV

A few minutes ago I woke up in Jade's arms. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. I'm not a creeper though, I'm just enjoying her beauty. It would be a sin not to. She is so wonderful, I wish she seen me as more then a friend but I won't push my luck. I close my eyes and pretend to be sleep when I feel her stir. She tenses up at first then she relaxes when she see that its me. She doesn't wake me though instead she starts talking but I stay acting sleep. I can believe what she just said, I want to jump for joy and cry at the same time. After a few minutes I act like I'm waking up and she acts like she is sleep. So weird how that worked out.

Jade's POV

I wake up first and see Tori in my arms. She is so precious. She is light of my world. I can tell her how I feel right now without her even knowing.

Jade: Vega I am going to have to leave you one day but not today, your the light of my life. I wasn't lying yesterday when I said I didn't like you it was all true, because I love you.

I just look at her now admiring her beauty. After a few minutes she starts to move around so I close my eyes and act like I'm still sleep. She calls my name and shakes me a little so I open my eyes.

Morning Jade *smiles*

Morning Vega *smiles back*

We should start getting ready for school

But the bed is telling me something. I have to stay and listen or it would be rude.

When have you ever cared about being rude.

I don't know. When you get breakfast made then come get me up.

*sigh* Ok *Tori gets up and goes downstairs to make breakfast*

Not long later Tori's mom comes by her room and knocks on the door

Jade: Go away you can't cook that fast!

When her mom hears that she walks in

Excuse me?

Jade looks up at Tori's mom

Oh sorry. I thought you were your daughter.

*laughs* Well you do need to get up.

But these covers has accepted me as there own and if I get up they will think I betrayed them and I don't want that.

Well you know the longer you stay the harder it will be to leave.

That went with so many things. I thought about how I will have to leave Vega even though she is talking about getting out this bed.

Your right *Jade gets up and walks down the stairs followed by Tori's mom*

About time you get up

Thanks to your mother

Morning baby

Morning mom. Did dad come home last night?

No he is staying at a friends house. He won't be home until tonight or tomorrow morning.

Well can Jade stay tonight.

Sure honey

You didn't ask me if I even wanted to stay.

That's because I know you do.

No I don't.

Well never mind then.

Wait...

Mm hmm. Your staying.

Whatever.

You just can''t help it.

Yea yea.

What are you making?

Eggs, bacon, and toast.

What about my coffee?

Oh right, here you go.

I like 2...

2 sugars, black, I got it. Now take it and drink.

How did you know?

Because I know.

That's not an accurate answer.

Sure it is.

*Jade sighs* Your daughter can be real annoying sometimes .

I know. I have to live with her. *Tori glares at them* But we love you of course honey. *Tori goes back to making breakfast*

Wow this is good.

Thank you.

Yea honey you put your foot in it this morning.

Your foot taste good Vega.

Haha thanks... I think.

Jade, How is your mom?

She's... fine *Tori and her mother looks at Jade because of the hesitation* She's fine.

I've never met your mom or dad Jade.

I know.

What about they come for dinner tonight?

I don't think thats a good idea Vega.

Why not?

Well they are very busy.

Oh well we should plan a dinner sometime next week. You'll ask them right?

Yea I will talk to them.

Leave comments and review!

Im ending this story because Im kinda stuck, I might put 1 more chapter up. My brain went on another vacation without telling me.


	3. Jade Who?

Leave Comments and Reviews!

This is not good at all. I used every excuse I have and they do this. I just can't believe it. They have been trying for 3 months now to find out where I live. They got all my friends here, Vega parents, Vega, Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Andre. How did I even slip up?

Flashback

Tori's house

Jade?

Yes.

What are we?

What do you mean?

I mean are we friends or more or what?

I don't understand.

Well when its just you and me we sometimes kiss and you not all ganky but when we are with our friends your different. Like you mean but sometimes not.

That's just our thing.

Our thing?

Yea. I only do that stuff with you.

So are we friends or more or I'm just a person you like sometimes?

We are... umm... we are friends with benefits.

Oh.

Oh? Why oh?

It's just that... never mind.

No tell me.

It's nothing.

Vega.

It's not important Jade.

Vega, tell me.

Just let it go.

Tori.

Tori sighs thinking she will probably regret this

I like you Jade. I mean I really like you and I know your with Beck but I just...

You mean you like like me? Like be together like me?

Yes.

It falls quiet for a while then Tori speaks again

Im sorry I shouldn't have said anything.

I like you too Vega. *She whispers*

What?

I like you too.

Really?

Yea.

Do you wanna like be together?

I don't know.

I guess we couldn't even if we want to.

Why do you say that?

Your with Beck.

Right... I can break up with him.

Are you sure?

No. I'm not sure of anything right now.

Well then lets just forget about this for now, ok?

Okay.

Few weeks later

Asphalt cafe

Jade can you please let me meet your parents?

Vega why do you keep asking me that?

I've never met her parents and We've been dating for a long while.

Beck your not helping. Vega no you can not meet my parents.

Why?

Because I said so...Don't even start that.

But...

No!

Fine.

When will I meet your parents?

Beck. You will never meet my parents.

Why not?

Because I said so.

I thought I was your best friend. I should meet your parents.

No you shouldn't.

Sorry Beck but your not her best friend.

Then who is Cat?

Me! *she says excited*

You are my girl best friend Cat. Beck is my guy best friend. Now if you want, you two can fight over me but don't kill each other because I would have to go through a lot of work to find people to replace you.

I will be your guy best friend Jade.

Well you hear that Beck, if you die Andre will be my guy best friend.

I will be your girl best friend.

Cat if you die Vega will take your place. I guess I'm set then.

Everyone looks at each other as Jade smirks. The bell rings and everyone goes there separate ways.

Later that day at karaoke dokie

Tori talks to the DJ while the rest of the gang sits down and orders food. She comes to the table a few minutes later.

I ordered for you chica

Thanks Andre

So you singing tonight?

Yea. You should go up there too Beck.

Ha no thank you.

Yea Beck doesn't really like to sing but he is good at it.

Thanks Jade.

Andre are you gonna sing?

Not sure.

Jade what about you?

Not tonight.

Cat?

No.

...

...

Why doesn't anyone ask me?

Because you suck.

Jade thats not nice...but she is right Robbie.

Truth hurts *Robbie says looking down sad*

Tori how about you me and Robbie do the song we finished yesterday tonight?

Ok, are you ready Robbie?

Umm yea. *Robbie says nervously*

Please tell me he is not singing.

No Jade he is not sing but it is his song. He did everything me and Andre are just singing.

...

What are you doing?

Getting my phone out.

Why?

So I can put this on the slap. Robbie wrote this song, there is no way I'm going to miss this.

Everyone at the table laughs including Jade.

Andre can you help me with mine? You've played it before kinda. I just changed it a little.

Wait, so your both doing songs you wrote?

Yea.

Well I guess Andre actually wrote yours and you just messed it up.

No he wrote some of the melody but he said he was never going to use it so I took it and tweaked it and finished it.

Well then ok.

So Andre will you I have the music on my phone *she pulls out her phone and hands it to him and after a few mins he hands it back to her*

Got it.

You know it all?

Yup. I pick up on things quick. I can do it.

Awesome sauce.

After they eat Tori, Andre, and Robbie go on stage. Robbie on his guitar and mic, Tori with a mic and tambourine, and Andre with his keyboard and a mic.

This is for a special red head out there *Andre says* From the guy on the guitar.

(I wanna be your man by Charlie Wilson ft Fantasia [AN I guess in this case Andre and Tori lol])

 ** _Hey lady_**

 ** _Let me tell you why_**

 ** _I can't live my life without you_**

 ** _Every time I see you walking by I get a thrill_**

 ** _You don't notice me but in time you will_**

 ** _I must make you understand_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Yes I do_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _The other night you pass me by_**

 ** _Cause if you look you lose a good thing_**

 ** _All I got to say it's sealed with a kiss and a promise ring_**

 ** _My mind it's blind at times I can't see anyone but you_**

 ** _Those other girls don't matter cause they can't spoil my view_**

 ** _I must make you understand_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Yes I do_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna wanna be your man_**

 ** _[Tori]_**

 ** _Words can never say what I feel_**

 ** _Cause it's too intense_**

 ** _Ohhhhhhhhh_**

 ** _I try I try I try I try to tell you how I feel but_**

 ** _.. my mind is blind at times I can't see anyone but you_**

 ** _Those other girls don't matter cause they can't spoil my view_**

 ** _I must make you understand_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _Yes I do_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna be your man_**

 ** _I wanna wanna be your man_**

Everyone gets the a round of applause then they go back to the table and Cat grabs Robbie's hand and they walk out the door. Everyone smiles at each other when they come back a few minutes later looking a little messed up.

After watching a few more people sing Andre and Tori go on stage. Tori with an acoustic guitar and mic. and Andre with his keyboard and a mic.

(Break up with him by Old Dominion)

 ** _Hey girl, what's up?_**

 ** _I know it's late, but I knew you'd pick it up_**

 ** _Naw, I ain't drunk_**

 ** _Okay, maybe I do have a little buzz but_**

 ** _That song came on and I just thought what harm could come from one little call?_**

 ** _I know you say you're taken, but I say girl you're taking too long_**

 ** _To tell him that it's over_**

 ** _Then bring it on over_**

 ** _Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_**

 ** _Girl, you know it can't wait_**

 ** _Rip it off just like a band-aid_**

 ** _The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend_**

 ** _I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_**

 ** _(Tori and Jade share a glance)_**

 ** _I know, you don't wanna break his heart, but that ain't no good reason to be keeping us apart look,_**

 ** _just tell him, it's you, it ain't him,_**

 ** _and maybe you can lie to him and say you'll still be friends_**

 ** _Whatever you got to say to get through to him that you ain't in love_**

 ** _C'mon you can't deny that you and I kinda fit like a glove_**

 ** _So tell him that it's over_**

 ** _Then bring it on over_**

 ** _Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_**

 ** _Girl, you know it can't wait_**

 ** _Rip it off just like a band-aid_**

 ** _It ain't my business to be all up in, but I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_**

 ** _I know that you're so done with him, break up with him, break up with him_**

 ** _(Every starts to clap along)_**

 ** _You would've hung up by now if you weren't thinking it too_**

 ** _No pressure, whatever, just do what you gotta do, but if I was you_**

 ** _I'd tell him that it's over_**

 ** _Then bring it on over_**

 ** _Stringing him along any longer girl, it's just wasting precious time_**

 ** _Girl, you know it can't wait_**

 ** _Just rip it off like a band-aid_**

 ** _Yeah, I know I said it, but I'll say it again, I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him_**

 ** _The way you look at me, girl, you can't pretend,_**

 ** _I know you ain't in love with him, break up with him, yeah_**

 ** _Just break up with him_**

They get a round of applause and they don't stop until they are sitting back down. The DJ grabs the mic and ask who it was for and Tori just put a finger over her mouth. The DJ said whoever it is for they know and she nodded then turned back to her friends.

After spending a couple more hours there listening to others perform they leave and all sleep over at Tori then skips school to hit the beach the next day.

A month later

Vega

...

Vega

...

What do you want me to do?

...

If your waiting for an apology you better not hold your breath, because its not happening.

...

Ugh, I didn't even do anything

...

Vega

...

Please talk to me

...

This has been going on for about 10 minutes. Tori is laying on her bed pretending to do her homework ignoring Jade. Because of course Jade has done something stupid again.

Vega. Talk to me.

...

Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega Vega

...

Your not even doing anything *Jade puts her arm around Tori*

...

Baby

...

Come on Babe. Talk to me *Jade kisses here cheek*

...

Baaaaaabbbbbbbeeeeee

...

Vega say something *She lays on Tori now but she is still ignoring her*

...

Vega baby please say something.

...

I'm sorry *Tori closes her book then turns under Jade to face her*

What are you apologizing for?

For what I did.

What did you do?

Something you didn't like. *Tori laughs*

You don't even know what your apologizing for.

Yes I do. Im apologizing for being stupid and making my girlfriend upset.

I love you Jade.

I love you too. *Jade leans down and kisses Tori*

Do you wanna go watch a movie?

My choice?

No way. All you like is the scissoring and every time we watch it I get scared.

Thats why I pick it.

You like making me scared because your evil.

Yes but I also like making you scared because you and I become one.

I will be close to you if you would not pick a horror movie.

Then I will pick not a horror movie.

Ok. You can choose.

A couple weeks later

Jade's car

Jade?

What?

Where do you live?

Same place as the dead.

Im serious.

I am too.

Jade?

Yes baby.

Why won't you let anyone meet your parents?

Because I don't want anyone to.

Do you have a picture of them?

No.

What about...

Drop it Vega. I don't want to hear about this subject every again.

But Jade...

I said drop it!

Tori turned to look out the window and it was silent until they got to her house. Turn opened the door to get out the car and Jade reached over her to close it back. Tori turned to look at her with sad eyes.

Look Vega. My parents are just something I don't want to talk about ok.

I don't understand why not.

Just trust me ok. Don't be mad at me. No one has ever met them and no one ever will.

Okay.

I love you and that will never change.

I love you too.

I will see you next week.

Enjoy your trip.

Thanks. *Tori leans over to kiss Jade*

Goodnight Jade.

Goodnight Babe.

A week later (The week she got back)

And here we are. Now I gotta kill all of my friends because I slipped up. I shouldn't have told her the truth but I can't lie to her. I didn't think that she would put any thought to what I said. I just thought she wouldn't believe me. I mean who does research on that.

What are you doing here?

We all wanted to know where you stayed. Our curiosity got the best of us.

Haven't you ever hear curiosity killed the everything.

Look Jade we only wanted to know.

Well I guess it's my fault. I'm the one to blame for what I have to do now. I hope you'll be able to forgive me for this.

For what? What are you gonna do?

Beck, you have always been there for me through thick and thin.

Jade what are you... *Jade hugs him then faces Cat*

Cat, you have always been the one to cheer me up with your... cheeriness. *She hugs Cat then turns to Andre*

Andre, you have awesome hair and your cool and calmed me down with your... coolness. *she hugged Andre then turns to Robbie*

Robbie, to be honest you always helped me with the homework I didnt feel like doing it and that got me to where I am. I would have failed school without you. *She hugs Robbie then turns to the Vega parents*

Mr and Mrs. Vega, I wouldn't have the best girlfriend in the world if it wasn't for you. *She hugs both of them then turns to Tori*

Vega, save the best for last.I wrote you a poem but it's not done yet, but I guess I will go ahead and finish it now.

Jade pulls out a piece of paper from her back pocket and starts reading smiling.

Just talking to you makes my day

Just seeing you at the end sets my day

And just being around you makes my heart pound

and it sounds like fireworks

And being even closer to you makes the pound

sound closer like the police knocking on my door

You make me so happy

you got my feelings jumping around

I don't know if I'm

happy or sad

mad or glad

either way seeing you makes me feel special

Like when God created us, he made us incomplete then when we met we would be one

Jade folds the paper back up and puts it back in her pocket and the smile fades slowly.

I see now that I won't have a made day

My day will never set

My heart will stop because the fireworks are gone

And the police will kick in the door

I will never be happy

My feelings will be no more

I won't understand what

Happy, sad, mad, or glad is

I will never feel special again

God seen that we have other half's and are splitting our body in two

I love you Tori *She says with a tear sliding down her cheek. She hugs her kisses her then hugs her again* You dealt with me when I was so horrible to you. I will never understand how you can be so nice but that's why I love you. *she kisses her one last time then steps back*

You guys are the only true friends I have ever had. Too bad I have to start over.

What do you mean start over baby?

Shh don't say anything else.

Jade goes over to the wall and draws a big box with her finger then it turns into a portal. It erases all memory of Jade. She pushes each one of her friends through it but Tori last.

Wait! What is that?!

It's a portal. Don't worry it won't hurt you. You will wake up in your bed.

But why can't I just stay or go out the way I can see what's on the other side?

I love you so much Tori. I will watch over to make sure you don't date a loser or cheater. I just love you so much.

I love you too Jade. Why are you crying and what do you mean? I will be with you.

I love you but you won't love me after you step through hear.

Why would you say that?

You will no longer know me. It will wipe your memory of me all together.

I don't want to go then.

You have to. I'm so sorry.

Tori hugs Jade as tight as she can and Jade does the same. When Tori finally lets go she looks in Jades eyes.

I will always love you. Even if I don't know I do, I will.

I will always love you too Tori Vega.

Then Jade pushes Tori into the portal. Then cries when it closes.

THE END

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

⬇️

When Tori wakes up an hour late she rushes downstairs and ask her parents

Where's Jade?

Who?

Jade! My girlfriend Jade!

Your what?

You didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend.

Oh glob!

She takes out her phone and calls all her friends to come over immediately. They are all there with in 10 minutes all sitting on the couch. When Beck ask

What's wrong Tori?

I don't know where Jade is.

Who is Jade?

Oh no. You forgot. She is your best friend! Your ex girlfriend! My girlfriend!

Whoa whoa chica slow down. *Andre says* Now start from the beginning.

Jade is our friend but she wouldn't tell us who her parents where or where she lived, so we did some searching and followed her home and she lived under ground. She made us go through a portal and here we are. The portal wipes memory of her so you guys don't remember.

Did you go through the portal too Tori? *Cat ask*

Yes.

So why do you remember?

I... I don't know. But you guys have to believe me... You probably all think I'm insane. I would too but I'm telling the truth.

I know your telling the truth because your a horrible lier. *Her mother says* I just don't understand how to find her. Since you remember her you should remember where she is at.

I should but I don't. All I remember is under ground.

We'll help but first tell us more about Jade. From the time we met her til now. *Beck said*

Well I was the last to meet her ,but it goes something like this...

Leave Comments and Reviews!

I leave you like the good movies do. Cliffhanger! I might make a sequel later on in life. I really enjoyed writing this last chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it. OH! The first part of the poem isn't mine but the second half is. Until next time. Be Breezy!


End file.
